My Badfic Plot Simplified
by wolfboydude52
Summary: This is a parody/summery my two worst fictions "A champion's tale" and "Defender's of legend" which are both bad. NOTE: THESE ARE MY BADFICS, THEY ARE TERRIBLE, "A champion's tale" being the worst thing I ever wrote. Tell me about your badfics and I might review them if they are bad enough. Don't read these, read my newer ones instead if you want to, but not these.


This will be a parody of my two worst badfics, the plots summerized from about 28 chapters into two. Tell me about your bafics and I might write a review on it if it sounds bad enough. NOTE: I would not reccomend reading the fiction "A champion's tale" as it is... rather bad.

/

Parody of "A champion's tale"

Chapter 1

I'm going on a adventure! Well, I got here late, so I choose near last. I get to choose before my friend? Awesome! I choose the least likely choice, a timid bulbasaur! It's hiding behind the proffesor. Marty Sam powers activate, I won't hurt you... yes. it worked. "Bye, I'm going to save Sinnoh and forget about everyone here as they are not important except my friend rival Jack and this random guy with a turtwig." Got pokedex and time to catch some Pokemon! Pidgey, I got you!

Chapter 2

Training pidgey! Sunset, it's dark now! "Oh look, a traianer. Bulbasaur evolves! I win, oh a badge, cool! Jubilife city! I'm on TV? Hi mom!" Victory! Oh, and pidgey evolves! Who's that badguy?

Chapter 3

"Imma taking your Pokemon." "NO!" "Sunkern, face my flying type!" VIctory! "Oh, that was on TV, I better be modest, oh yeah, and I am the son of a protagonist." Abandonment! Eterna Forest is eerie. "Im going catch a ghastly!" "WAH! Spooky ghost!" Catching a ghost type on the first try! "I kick a TV! I caught rotom!" "Let's leave oh look a ghost, run away!"

Chapter 4

Battling the gym leader! "I am losing, Marty Sam powers activate, I win! Oh, pidgeotto evolved and I won! Oh, Jack wants to battle? Marty Sam powers activate! Venasaur evolved. I win!" Oh, the starly which wasn't unexplained much and won't be mentioned again until the end evolved! Also the ghastly evolved!

Chapter 5

Oh look, a bad guy. "I beat him. I have anger issues, I'll knock him out and take back the stolen Pokemon! ""What? Weak Pokemon? DIE!1!" Bad guy with magikarp! Beaten easily. Oh look, a stronger foe. "I win! Oh, they left HM fly here. Better steal it from them and not bother asking where they got it from. Oh look, a TM for sludge bomb! I better use it right away!" Boss time! "I'm losing, Marty Sam powers activate! I win! Ouch, I got punched by a big strong guy without major injury!" Another badguy, with cottonee, beaten. "Hey pinhead!" 'WHO DARES CALL ME PINHEAD! I WILL BEAT YOUR POKEMON TO A PULP WITH MY POKEMON!" Nope. "I win!" "Thisa isn't over!" "You beat him, I lost to him, you get a badge!" "Whoo! Victory without battling!"

Chapter 6

Sad chapter! Larvesta's trainer dies suddenly! "I get to keep it! Let's train together! First we should tell his parents though they will know already by phone but I've got a good feeling about this!" "take this egg he was caring for as we non important charscters don't care about Pokemon eggs!" "Okay." "Oh, you know a lot of good moves. We should teach you psychic to become even MORE overpowered!" Turtwig guy would like to battle! "I win!" "Oh look, jack is here. Battle?" "Yeah!"

Chapter 7

"Battle with Jack? I win!" Larvesta evolved somehow! "Let's evolve your haunter!" "Yeah!" "You have a more diverse team than me, but I still can beat you!" "I know." "Let's battle gengars!" "Okay, I'll win!" "I won!" "Bye!" "Bye!"

Chapter 8

Time to get another badge! "I win!" Oh? The egg is hatching! I dropped it in the excitement!"

Chapter 9

Shiny Pokemon! I AM A LUCKY GUY, or just a Marty Sam. Random strager talks to me and leaves forever. Evil guy reveal! "I caught a houndour which I evolved!" Dratini is stronger now. "Oh look, a stronger grunt. What? Weak Pokemon? DIE!1!" "I'll take your ace and use it for good."

Chapter 10

"Pastora city! I''ll challenge the gym!" "What? Weak Pokemon? DIE!1!" "I pinned you, so I win!" "Yep, heres your badge!" ""I can swim unlike my dad!" Gym battle! Bad puns! "I win!" "Lets go to etrna city for no reason at all!" Oh? Jack wants to battle, okay!

Chapter 11

Fighting Jack! "I Win!" To Snowpoint city! Oh look an admin. "I nearly lost!" "Great another admin." "I still win!" "What? Weak Pokemon? DIE!1!" "I hurt people!" "Oh look the boss of the group. I win easily!"

Chapter 12

"My Pokemon evolved fast!" Fastest gym battle in history! "My Pokemon speak? Nah."

Chapter 13

"I battle a mystery trainer!" "I get him down to his last and he is Red!" "I beat Red!" "My Pokemon are talking?" "I AM a MARTY SAM!"

Chapter 14

"I am famous!" Fighting Jack who appeared somehow. "I win." Getting lost in victory road is not fun. "I'm out by cheating!" "The elite four!"

Chapter 15

Arron beaten. Bertha Beaten. Flint beaten. Lucius beaten. Time to challange the champion!

Chapter 16

"I beat Cynthia!" Jack will battle for the title against the new champion!

Chapter 17

"I fight jack!" "Oh, that was easy." "Gold? Crystal? You want to fight?" "Yes."

Chapter 18

Fighting the stronget trainers! "I win!"

Chapter 19

"Your fate is to lose!" "Oh really? Marty Sam Powers Activate!" "All your base are belong to us! What? You are blowing it up? Not with me in it!"

Chapter 20

PUNCHING! "I escaped." Not only a theif, but a murderer! "A talk with dad!" Oh look, Cyrus is reformed. Happy ending! Remember starly? I gave it to some kid!

THE END.

/

This was fun. I made a parody of my badfics. I admit, my newer fictions are SO much better. These badfics were my older fictions, but they were terrible by any standered. Lacking in detail and Mary Sue like characters made it funny more than serious. I will admit, there were a few lines that were good. One from 'A champion's tale" was "I would not let another trainer's flame burn out." but that is really it, and in the fiction "Another" is misspelled, taking from the line. This is a two shot, which will tell about my other badfic, my first multi-chapter fiction "Defenders of legend" which is older but better than "A champion's tale".


End file.
